Ça a commencé
"Ça a commencé" est le huitième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent trentième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 19 novembre 2002 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit par David Fury et Jane Espenson, et réalisé par Alan J. Levi. Résumé Buffy discute avec Alex de la possibilité que Spike ait recommencé à tuer. Ils demandent à Anya de le surveiller et celle-ci prévient Buffy dès que Spike quitte l'appartement d'Alex. Buffy le suit dans les rues de Sunnydale mais finit par le perdre. Spike, qui semble comme hypnotisé et a des visions, tue une jeune femme avant de réaliser avec horreur ce qu'il vient de faire. Plus tard, lors d'une discussion avec Buffy, Spike ne semble même plus se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait. La nuit suivante, il a des flashs de souvenirs. Quand il veut sortir, Alex essaie de l'en empêcher et Spike l'assomme. Spike se rend alors au Bronze et rencontre une jeune vampire qui lui affirme que c'est lui-même qui l'a engendrée. Ils se battent et Spike finit par la tuer. Il téléphone ensuite à Buffy pour lui demander son aide car ses souvenirs commencent à lui revenir. Spike emmène Buffy dans une cave où il se souvient avoir enterré les corps de ses victimes. Il recommence à avoir des visions et à agir comme s'il était conditionné. Il attaque Buffy alors que des vampires sortent de terre pour lui prêter main-forte. Buffy est neutralisée mais, quand Spike commence à la mordre, il se souvient soudainement de tout ce qu'il a fait dernièrement et tombe en état de choc. Buffy se débarrasse alors des autres vampires et Spike lui demande de le tuer. Convaincue que quelque chose se joue d'eux tous, Buffy refuse de le tuer et décide au contraire de l'aider, l'emmenant chez elle pour veiller sur lui. Pendant ce temps, à Londres, Giles parle avec un observateur grièvement blessé alors qu'une personne encapuchonnée s'apprête à lui porter un coup de hache par-derrière. Apparitions Personnages *Nora *Spike *Linda *Robson *La Force *Aimee Mann *Tara Maclay (mentionnée) *Dawn Summers *Rupert Giles *Anya Jenkins *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers (mentionnée) *Holden Webster (mentionné) *Alexander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Femme inconnue (Connivences) *Videur (Ça a commencé) *Charlotte Organisation et Titres *Messagers de la Mort *Tueuse Potentielle *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Initiative (mentionné) *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon Lieux *Terre **Sunnydale ***634 Hoffman Terrace ***Maison des Summers ***Le Bronze ***Maple Court ****Sun Cinema ****Gower Cafe ****Hank's Jr. Liquor Mart ***Appartement d'Alexander Harris **Londres ***Appartement de Robson Armes et Objets *Âme (mentionnée) *Pieu *Couteau des Bringers *Circuit modificateur de comportement (mentionnée) Morts *Femme blonde anonyme, vidée par Spike *Nora, poignardée par un Messager de la Mort *Femme anonyme, vidée par Spike au Bronze *Charlotte, engendrée et dépoussiérée par Spike *Quatre femmes anonymes et trois hommes anonymes, engendrés par Spike et dépoussiérés par Buffy Le Saviez-vous ? *Aimee Mann est la seule artiste invitée dans la série ayant des lignes de dialogue. *C'est le premier épisode où un civile (ici, Aimee Mann) mentionne très ouvertement le fait qu'il y ait des vampires à Sunnydale. *Cet épisode est centré sur Spike. *Cette phrase d'Anya a été abrégé dans la version finale de l'épisode : Anya : « I...am here, obviously, because of the reason which I am about to tell you, with the following words, and that reason is...uh, clearly and obviously too, um...sex. » Chronologie *La jeune femme vampire qui accoste Spike au Bronze lui dit "Je prend lui, et toi elle ?" en regardant un couple qui danse. Dans l'épisode "La Déclaration", Drusilla a dit exactement la même chose. Par contre, cette fois là, Drusilla et Spike étaient en train de danser sur la piste. Musiques *Aimee Mann - « Pavlov's Bell » *Aimee Mann - « This is How it Goes » *Traditional - « Early One Morning » *Robert Duncan - « Sleeper Suite » *Sandra Collins - « Red » Citations Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E08-1.jpg S07E08-2.jpg S07E08-3.jpg S07E08-4.jpg S07E08-5.jpg S07E08-6.jpg S07E08-7.jpg En coulisses S07E08 (BTS) 1.jpg S07E08 (BTS) 2.jpg S07E08 (BTS) 3.jpg S07E08 (BTS) 4.jpg en:Sleeper nl:Sleeper pt:Sleeper de:Unschuldig Schuldig Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7